Bobcats on Three!
Bobcats on Three! is the premiere episode of the second season of ''The Looney Tunes Show '', and the 27th episode overall. It first aired October 2, 2012. Plot Daffy watches an exercise tape while lying down and rejects Bugs' offer to go to the movies with Porky. Daffy then asks Bugs to get him water, and when Bugs refuses, he asks Taz, who also refuses. When he gets up to retrieve it himself, Daffy injures his glutes, much to Taz's enjoyment. Later, Gossamer arrives at Daffy's house and asks him to be a water polo coach for him and his team. Daffy asks how much he will get paid for it, so Gossamer tells him that there is no pay, but it will be fun. Daffy initially turns down the offer and tells them to ask Granny to be their water polo coach, but he eventually gives in and accepts the job, even though he does not know what water polo is. Bugs goes to Porky's house, where Porky states that he had a catering job, but it did not go very well. Porky worries that his cooking was not good, so Bugs tries some food, only to end up disliking it. Bugs questions Porky's recipes, so Porky points out his cookbooks, which is where he gets his recipes. Approaching them, Bugs finds a box containing Porky's grandmother's recipes and, upon looking through some of them, thinks some of those foods will be delicious and asks Porky why he did not use those recipes. Porky feels they do not sound healthy, but Bugs notes that people like food for delectability, not healthiness. Porky agrees to try making them, then leaves with Bugs to go to the movies. Meanwhile At N.W. South Middle School, Daffy begins coaching Gossamer and his friends. He thinks that two of the names, Emily and Andrew, are impossible to learn, so he calls everyone Jennifer, which leads to confusion. He then decides to mix up the names even more, which leads to more confusion. On their way to the pool, Gossamer and his friends find four horses in the water and damaging the pool, so Gossamer points out to Daffy that there are no horses in water polo. Later at Bugs and Daffy's house, Porky bakes using his grandmother's recipes, and Bugs eats a cupcake and enjoys it, then eats some more baked goods. Daffy enters the kitchen and informs Bugs that he will hold water polo practice in their pool because the other pool was damaged by the horses. Daffy admits that he does not know how to swim and does not think it matters, but Porky notes that he might have to rescue a drowning kid. As Daffy leaves to teach his students, Bugs stomachs more cupcakes, then asks if he can have a party while Porky caters. Porky agrees, and Bugs eats even more cupcakes. In the backyard pool, Daffy coaches the water polo team, but his advice baffles them. He proceeds to coach them individually, which leads to confusion since he mixed up the names. Gossamer points out that they do not have a ball, so Daffy asks Taz for his ball, only for him to refuse and keep it in his doghouse. Daffy goes to the doghouse to retrieve the ball, but Taz bites him, angry about Daffy invading his privacy. Later, the water polo team, as well as many others, join Bugs' party. Bugs continues eating Porky's baked goods, and Daffy advises Gossamer not to eat anything, claiming the food has a lot of butter. Witch Lezah, however, tells Daffy that she permits Gossamer to eat the food, then drags Gossamer away, noting that she told him to stay away from Daffy. In the kitchen, Porky reveals that Mac and Tosh asked him to cater for them the next night, making Bugs worry about the food he will not get to eat. Bugs insists on having another party for himself, then eats another cupcake. At N.W. South Middle School, Gossamer and his friends prepare for their first game, and Daffy tells a story about his life. After the game, the team saunters back to the locker room, with Daffy upset about the outcome. Daffy is upset at himself, but he blames the goalie of their team because the opposing team scored forty-eight points on them. He then makes Emily the goalie before exiting, but he briefly returns to yell "Go Bobcats" before exiting again. Meanwhile, Bugs knocks at Yosemite Sam's door, begging him to come to yet another party. Sam refuses to go, then points out that Bugs is gaining weight. Porky calls Bugs asking if there will be another party, so Bugs tells him to make enough food for forty people, much to Porky's surprise. Back at N.W. South Middle School, the water polo team loses another match, so Daffy makes Andrew in charge of goalie, then continues cheering them on. Porky arrives at Bugs' party, where he sees people he never saw before. When one of the party goers admits he was bribed to attend, Porky becomes enraged with Bugs, who eats even more of Porky's food. Meanwhile, the water polo team loses yet again, and Daffy gets an idea to make Gossamer the goalie, since he will block the whole goal. At the fourth match, the opposing team struggles to make a goal because Gossamer is blocking the goal, as planned by the home team. Afterward, Daffy gloats about winning the game, then finds Bugs, who has gained a large amount of weight from Porky's buttery, sugary food. Daffy, however, has difficulty noticing it, thinking Bugs just got a haircut or got new gloves. After Daffy leaves, Bugs continues eating, then goes to N.W. South Middle School along with Porky to watch the match. There, Porky admits that he will not be catering for Bugs anymore, noting that the recipes were not healthy and that no one should eat as much of it as Bugs did. Bugs, not knowing what the big deal is, takes a seat, bending the bleacher he is sitting on. Daffy gives final words of advice to his team before the game commences, but he notices Gossamer's absence. He finds Gossamer in the locker room, and Gossamer admits that he does not want to be the goalie anymore because he does not really play, just stands there in the goal. Gossamer then notes that blocking the goal is cheating, then states that he dislikes getting hit in the face with the ball. After the match, the opposing team wins 39-5, and Daffy admits he feels that water polo is pointless compared to other sports such as football or basketball. The home team then dunks Daffy in the pool, so Bugs rushes over and dives in to rescue him, only to cause a huge splash which leaves the pool mostly empty. After Bugs tells Daffy that he needs to learn to swim, Daffy finally realizes that Bugs has gained a lot of weight. Afterward, Gossamer and the others eat butter pie, and Bugs decides to stick with carrots while Daffy scarfs down the rest of the pie. Cast Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:2012